It's a Small World (Disneyland Park)
It's a Small World ''(stylized as "it's a small world")'' is a tame, calm water ride in the Fantasyland area of Disneyland Park, Magic Kingdom, Disneyland Paris, Tokyo Disneyland, and Hong Kong Disneyland. Disneyland Summary Guests board their ship outside the Clocktower. As they travel through the topiary gardens, they enter though the side of the clocktower. Passing oceans and the infamous boat logo, they see children holding balloons before entering the exhibits. After the cruise, you pass numerous post cards which bid you farewell as you leave your journey. Ride Summary (All Installments) The North (In Hong Kong Disneyland and Disneyland California) * Canada (located in North America at Disneyland Paris) * Iceland * Greenland Europe * Denmark * England * Spain * Italy * Germany * Ireland * Scotland * France Asia * China * India * Japan * Taiwan * Singapore * Thailand * Korea (North and South) Africa * Egypt * African Savanah * African Jungle * Festive Dancers Central and South America * Mexico * Penguin Dancers * Rainforest (in Disneyland California, this scene is located in the Tropics) * Sombrero Dancers * Harvesters The Tropics * Hawaii * Australian Outback * Easter Island * Tribe Drummers * South Pacific * Ocean Life * Mermaid Dancers North America (Disneyland Paris) * Golden Gate * Statue of Liberty * Hollywood * Rocky Mountains * Old West Town * Corn Fields North America (Disneyland California and others, North America is absent at the Magic Kingdom's version) * Corn Fields * Old West Town * City Skyline Finale (Disneyland California) * The White Room * Festive Flowers * Rolling Silver Hills * Doll Symphony Finale (All Installments besides Disneyland California version) * The White Room * Ferris Wheel * Merry Go Round * Swing Set * Roller Coaster * Playground * Chug Boat * Doll Symphony Disneyland Overview "It's a small world" is an indoor musical boat ride that takes guests on a leisurely and musical tour around the world. A celebration of all cultures, the ride features children of the world dressed in their native costumes. The children (represented by dolls and cutouts) sing and dance to the song, "it's a small world (after all)," in their country's languages. At the Disneyland Park addition during the refurbishment, Disney added some Disney characters to coordinate with the themed room designs. It is now known that the Mickey and Minnie figurines flying around the last room have been taken down from sight, but every character in the other rooms are still in place. Disneyland Refurbishments and Trivia On January 2008, It's a Small World closed for refurbishment to put in the USA desert-themed pre-finale scene of the old room with a rainforest or tiki from Hawaii and replaced with Christmas style but the kids do sing the theme song and 2 Christmas carols including Jingle Bells and Deck the Halls with the theme song. In 2011, new boats in Florida will come from Pirates of the Caribbean in the Florida Disneyland ordering the same boats used in Enter the Engine and the new green boats from Epcot. A holiday version debuted in 1997. During Christmas in the Hawaii room of this ride, the Jingle Bells was sung with this lyric Jingle Shells with mermaids joining the children who sing two Christmas carols with the song Florida never had a holiday version. In the refurbished Small World the scenes have been updated with a California feel to it with the same music as the load zone of the indoor boarding at the Magic Kingdom, Tokyo, and Hong Kong Disney parks Paris does have a roller coaster track that has lights that blink to look like a real coaster but without any trains or riders Florida has a larger blinking empty roller coaster track that used to sync with the old music from 1920's The finale is not really a fair with a ferris wheel, boat, rocking merry-go-round or the horse carousel but they do have carousels and in 2008 they added a burning-eyed sun first seen in the Hawaii and Mexico scenes than the moon from the old with the Paris music and the 1970's version music The one in Japan is similar to the one in Orlando except for the differences: The finale is sung in Japanese The final room is shorter now The Hello Room at Christmas features an animatronic elf with his hat moving Also, the finale features a giraffe on wheels in Tokyo Hong Kong has the same Goodbye Room flowers as Florida's but with an Anartica room without the twirling doll but with the nodding dolls similar to the one in the room found near the center of the ride in all of the versions Tokyo has the same finale with ferris wheel looking similar and the rocking boat with the blinking lights as well as a three-horse spinning carousel as well as the swinging bumpy flying carousel with the bear in Tokyo's holiday version 2011-present New Brown Boats In October 2011 The Florida Small World is open again with the California version's music sound that was used in the original version.The Disneyland Park version has 437 figures inside the ride. Gallery It's a Small World Building Disneyland.jpg It's a Small World.png|Small World at Magic Kingdom Disney World It's a Small World After All.png 20180512_164051.jpg 20180401_145811.jpg 20180512_163629.jpg Small-World.jpg DL.jpg It's a Small World (Disneyland).png Category:Attractions in Disneyland Park Category:Attractions in Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Attractions in Magic Kingdom Category:Attractions in Tokyo Disneyland Category:Attractions in Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Disney Attractions Category:Boat attractions Category:Fantasyland Category:Water Rides Category:Disneyland Park Category:Boat ride